


Lyrical

by heists (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Singing, Voice Actor Allusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is nothing if not multi-talented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrical

This had probably been done before. I really don't care - I adore Robin too much not to do it myself. I seriously wrote this within the last hour, and I'm putting it up before I decide I hate it.

* * *

 **Superboy.**

It was when he went to the training room one day that Superboy heard it.

Robin was already at the punching bag, looking for all the world like he was about to punch a hole right through the nylon shell. The stereo was blasting some song—it was foreign to Superboy, but that was to be expected. No, what was surprising was realizing that Robin was _singing along_.

Now, Superboy didn't know a whole lot about music, but he knew that Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber should never be mentioned if he wanted to preserve his sanity, and that Wally's singing, as Artemis said, "sounds like something crawled up your ass, all the way up to your larynx, ripped it apart, and died for good measure."

And now he knew one more thing: Robin had a good voice.

" _There's something 'bout me that you ought to know, I've never felt the need to lose control."_

 **Kaldur.**

Despite knowing Robin before Young Justice, Kaldur didn't know much about the Boy Wonder. Not as much as Wally did, at least. So it wasn't like he could be expected to know Robin had a good singing voice. How was he supposed to know his teammate had any sort of vocal talent? It wasn't like they went to karaoke bars or engaged in sing-alongs on a regular basis.

Now, though, listening to Robin—thinking he was alone in the gym's communal showers—sing with gusto, Kaldur almost wished they did do those things, just so the team could enjoy that voice more often.

" _Always held on back and played it slow, but not this time._ "

 **M'gann.**

M'gann was not fond of being reminded that her attempts at baking always failed. It was why she disliked cleaning up—having to scrape off the blackened remains or charred cookies was akin to a slap in the face. So was it really such a horrible thing that she often put off washing her dishes? It was understandable, right?

That was what she kept telling herself, at least, as she meandered through her room, picking up this thing there and moving that trinket to the right. Deciding twenty minutes was long enough, M'gann trudged back to the kitchen to accept her defeat.

What she wasn't expecting to see was Robin at the sink, elbow deep in soapy water, cleaning up her mess.

And he was _singing_. M'gann stood in the doorway, utterly floored, smiling after a moment.

 _Hello, Megan,_ she thought to herself, _Boy Wonder, remember? Of course he can sing…_

" _Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything."_

 **Artemis**

Artemis is typically an early riser—something her father instilled in her early on. She likes the peace, the solitude of the early morning, anyways.

And spending time with Young Justice, she has a new reason now: Robin likes to sing in the morning. Is it strange, that part of the reason she rolls herself out of bed is to hear her teammate sing to himself, thinking he's alone with the lyrics?

Voyeuristic it may be, Artemis has trouble shaking the habit—not that she would admit it to anyone else if they knew.

" _Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you."_

 **Wally.**

To Wally West, this particular hidden talent of Robin's hasn't been hidden for some time now. They're best friends, after all—it was going to come out eventually.

" _Dude, you can sing!"_

" _Shh! Wally—not so loud!"_

" _Seriously, Rob. I was expecting you to be a horrible singer—"_

" _Like you?"_

"— _definitely didn't see you as the type to have a set of pipes."_

" _Just… don't tell anyone, okay?"_

" _But—"_

" _Wally."_

" _Alright, alright, fine. Party pooper."_

Wally knows Robin hates singing when others are around, so he always relishes every moment he finds the Boy Wonder unaware, singing without a care in the world. Robin usually doesn't let go, to see him so utterly _free_ in the music always makes Wally smile.

" _Crazy, let's do something, maybe. Please don't take your time._

 **Robin.**

Yes, Robin realized Superboy had entered the training room the moment the clone had entered—the boy was huge, after all.

He was perfectly aware Kaldur was in the bathroom—the door swinging shut was just barely audible over the pounding water.

M'gann was a little lighter on her feet, but he caught that hitch in her breath.

Artemis took the longest to detect, but when he noticed her door was open one morning (she closed it when she slept), it only took the smallest effort to locate her just beyond the doorway.

And Wally… well, Robin lost count just how many times he caught the speedster lurking (it was so uncharacteristic of him, he was easy to spot).

At first, it bothered him, that those moments where he felt most at ease and _normal_ were being observed.

Then he realized that if he couldn't be open with this group of people, he was in the wrong team.

" _Oh, you got me, right where you want me."_


End file.
